User blog:Shade234/House of Anubis: Heavy Rain Chapter 1
CHAPTER ONE Mara put the keys to her car inside of her silver purse and smiled. It was good to see Amun Boarding School again. It was the place that had led to her journalism career, and of course it was where she met all of her friends. Mara missed them. They had all fallen out of touch, except for Patricia, but even then she and Mara did not talk all that much. Mara walked in to the auditorium where the class reunion was being held. There were four banners, red, blue, yellow, and green that said Anubis, Isis, Hathor, and Mut. Mara sat down at the table under the banner that said Anubis. She was schocked to see Jerome and Mick sitting next to each other, and talking cordially instead of one of them trying to hit each other. Mara walked over to the two of them. "Jerome, Mick!" Mara smiled at them. "Hey Mara," Mick greeted her. "Mara," Jerome said. "How have you been?" "Quite well, actually. I'm a journalist for the Liverpool Echo. And what about you?" "I'm a homicide detective," Jerome told her. "And you, Mick? I bet you're a world class athlete now." "I'm not, actually." Mick said. "The sports thing didn't work out. I got injured pretty badly two years ago in my second year of college after I moved back here from Australia." "When I was in physical therapy, I met a cop named... Jayden, I think. He got me into the local police force, so now I work under Captain Roebuck." "Have you guys spoken to anyone else? Patricia said that she and Joy were coming. Have you heard from Willow? The last time I talked to her, she and Alfie were talking about having a baby." Jerome looked down at the ground. "No," he said. Maura raised her eyebrows. "I wonder where everyone else is," Mick said, not seeing the exchange. "Yeah, none of Sibuna is here," Jerome agreed. Maura exclaimed, "Oh, so that's what they all called their club! I knew that it had to have something to do with Egypt, since that's all they would talk about." Patricia hurriedly walked over to the three of them. "Patricia!" Mara exclaimed, hugging her. "Hi Mara," Patricia replied. "Have any of you guys seen Joy?" she asked. "Good to see you too, Trixie," Jerome said. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Have you seen her?" she demanded. "No, we haven't," Mick told her. "What's wrong?" "Joy didn't come back to our flat last night. I figured that she would be here." "She's not here," Mara said. "Do you want help to look for her?" Jerome offered. Patricia shook her head. "No, it's alright. I asked Eddie to help, he went to the house." "Well, I hope you find her," Mara said sincerely. "So do I," Patricia turned and walked outside. "This is getting me really worried," Mara told Jerome and Mick. Jerome pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mara. "Here, take my number. Call if you ever need anything." "Thanks Jerome," Mara smiled. "Here's mine too," Mick said. After a few moments, Mick asked, "Have you guys heard about the Origami Killer?" Jerome's eyes flashed with anger. "That sounds really familiar," Mara nodded. "Captain Roebuck wants my team and me to catch him. He drowns his victims in rainwater about three to five days after their disappearance." "Then I guess you had better catch him soon," Jerome stated calmly. He was trying to control his temper. How could Mick not know that Poppy was the Origami Killer's first victim? Jerome hoped that Mick and his team solved the case before his superiors sent him to help them. He did not want to have to show Mick up in front of the rest of his detectives. But Jerome had a feeling that was just what he had to do. Mara looked out the window. Thunder rang through the sky as rain began to pour down heavily. * * * * * * * Fabian opened his eyes to a hospital room. KT was standing over him. She smiled when she saw his eyes open. "Dexter!" she called. "He's awake!" Dexter shot awake. "Fabian, good to see you again in the land of the living," Dexter grinned. KT shot him a glare. "Wha...what happened?" Fabian asked groggily. "Your car crashed into the lake. You've been out for two days," KT told him. "Don't you remember?" Fabian shook his head. He closed his eyes for a second. Then it all came flooding back to him. "Nina!" Fabian shot up. "Is she alright? I need to see her!" "Fabian..." KT told him softly. "Nina is dead." * * * * * * * The next morning, Mara woke up early at six o'clock. She had to finish her story on a taxidermist and send it to her editor by eight o'clock for tomorrow's paper. The phone began to ring. Mara, still in her pajamas and wrapped in a blanket sitting on her couch with her laptop, quite frankly did not want to get up. She let the phone go to voicemail. "Mara," Erin Blakewood, a journalist she was mentoring, said, "you need to turn on the news." Mara grabbed the remote and turned on the news. A newscaster, Glenn Sanders, was on the screen. And next to him was a picture of Joy. "The body of Joy Mercer was found this morning on a patch of wasteland on the outskirts of Amun Boarding School at six A.M...three days after her disappearance. An autopsy shall be preformed tomorrow to determine the exact cause of death, but it would appear that she had drowned. The state in which the body was found is similar to the modus operandi of the Origami Killer." Mara quickly called Jerome. "Jerome, did you hear?" Maura asked, in tears. "Y-yeah," Jerome's voice quivered. "I have to go to the crime scene..." Category:Blog posts